


They're My Brothers (TMNT TOTS)

by JadeKitsune



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: Inspired by's beautiful artwork posted above. If you've not seen her gallery you should!





	They're My Brothers (TMNT TOTS)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [](https://hainju.deviantart.com/)'s beautiful artwork posted above. If you've not seen her gallery you should!

Warning: Turtle ToT Cuteness Alert!!!  
Inspired by [](https://hainju.deviantart.com/)’s You Big Meanie Piece.  
TMNT and the like are property of Nickelodeon Studios ® this story is a fanfic and is not to be confused with respective party. This may not be re-used or sold for profit. 

Master Splinter watched with silent patients as his four sons played around the open station, finding the abandoned platform was fortunate and for the last six years has provided efficient enough shelter for his family. Each turtle was growing into their skin and day by day he could see them developing personalities of their character that would shape them into fine young men, however each was not without his fault.  Leonardo the assumed eldest was often afraid of his imagination being so young and wise at the same time often plagued the young boy with nightmares and unreasonable fears. Donatello though seemingly younger than the other two showed great maturity for his age, however he was overly curious to the point he would often find himself in danger or at the very least a complicated situation; the boy craved knowledge  even to the extent of believing everything he read out of human books. Raphael the strong passionate brother had a very disappointing habit of picking fights with his brothers to prove he was strongest, often times he would tease the others for being afraid or upset over something. Lastly Michelangelo, though high spirited he enjoyed playing pranks and tricks on his brothers; this more than often ended in him hiding behind Leonardo or himself to be saved from the wrath of his brothers. 

Lately the old rat had noticed that Raphael had become even more pressing in his mischief than usual, Michelangelo had seen a rather large spider in the play area and upon seeing the arachnid squealed and ran behind Donatello. Raphael soon followed wiggling his fingers in attempt to torment the youngest, a feat that proved to be effective making his youngest brother break out into tears as he shook and hid behind the second eldest who stood to defend his brother. With smile their father rose from his position and laid a firm hand upon the emerald shoulder. 

“My son, it is not nice to make your brother so upset. How would you feel if you were faced with something that made you afraid? Now think my son if someone you loved made you feel bad for being afraid. How would you feel?”

“I’m not afraid of anything sensei, Mikey’s just a crybaby!” The firebrand boy protested as he glared at the recovering sibling.

“He is not, you’re just a bully Raphie!” Leonardo came form where he was finishing his  practice and hugged his baby brother. 

“You are all crybabies, you’re afraid of dark tunnels, Donnie’s afraid of the boogie man, and Mikey’s scared of everything. I can’t do anything fun because you guys are scardy-cats.” 

Seeing the situation turning from bad to worse the wise teacher took his difficult son in his arms and turned toward his quarters. Speaking over his shoulder his voice was calm and soothing “Leonardo, take your brothers and get cleaned up in the pool I showed you. I will speak with Raphael.” Continuing he closed the door to his room, sitting with the tiny tot in his lap he looked down into the brilliant eyes of his defiant son.

“I’m not gunna say sorry to Mikey.” Crossing his small arms the stubborn son pouted. 

“Why not Raphael? Do you not love your brother?” Master Splinter tightened his arms around the small body and smiled as his son began to think.

“Well yeah.”

“Then don’t you want to continue playing with your brothers nicely?”

“Father! It’s not fair! You always say when we’re stronger, braver, smarter, bigger we can go play in other places. But how will I get to go anywhere with Mikey. Donnie, and Leo being crybabies and scardy-cats?” Stomping out his frustrations the small turtle huffed and puffed as his heart began to hurt from holding in his own tears.

“Well if you were allowed beyond the pool tunnels would you protect your brothers from their fears? Will you promise to stand beside your brothers and keep them safe? If you can promise me these things Raphael I will allow you to take your brothers to the next station and play tomorrow.” Eagerly the boy agreed and ran off to tell his brothers the good news.

The next morning all four terrapin tots were filled with energy as they ate, practiced, and studied before free time. As the afternoon came Raphael was rushing his brothers to get ready so he could take them ‘somewhere fun that we’ve never been before’. Donnie grabbed a small lunchbox that served as their first aid kit and a map of the subway; Mikey grabbed his old teddy bear wanting to share the adventure with his best friend, Raph and Leo each grabbed some snacks and things to have for lunch when they arrived. Meeting their father at the door, Master Splinter went over the directions warning against tunnels he had bored up or blocked off. 

“Remember my sons, you may play until you hear the last train of the day and then you must head home. If you are not back by sunset I will retrieve you myself and you will wait even longer before you are allowed to venture alone again. Do you understand?” a quartet of agreement sounded as they each hugged and kissed their father good-bye and headed out. 

As the tunnels twisted and turned Donnie kept them on the right path to the station, Mikey gabbed happily to Leo who was quietly listening to his happy brother. All were filled with excitement for the journey. As they turned the corner a steep tunnel lay ahead, it was dark and no light could be seen. 

“Are…are you sure this is the only way Donnie?” Leo asked as he peered into  the dark abyss ahead. 

“It’s what the map says, remember father said there may be tunnels like this and we should just go forward without being afraid.” Donnie responded, he had not been afraid of the dark since he’d studied on turtles actually liking cold dark placed in the hot summers.

“W…will you go with me Raphie?” Mikey pleaded with his stronger brother as they neared the tunnel’s entrance. 

“Mikey ya can’t be afraid of everything, try an’ go on your own.” With that he marched forward sliding down the dark pipe. 

“Come on Mikey…I’ll go with you.” Donnie offered his hand still not wanting to venture alone into the eerie silence of the tunnel. Mikey took his hand to together they walked into the darkness. Mikey tried to keep his feet from shaking as he walked clutching to his bear.  
As they were halfway through they could see a small light of the exit, suddenly a loud bang came from a drainage tunnel above them. With startled screams they held each other unmoving in fear. 

“RAPHIE!!!” they both yelled for their leader ahead of the tunnel. 

“Come on you scardy-shells! You’re almost there!” was the irritated response at the end of the tunnel.

Hearing the loud clang of metal Leo looked into the fearful darkness, trying to find the nerve to move he stood shaken by the noise and darkness. _Shadows are a ninja’s friend Leonardo, you must not fear the darkness but welcome it as a friend_ Though he trusted his father, the young boy was still afraid. Then the terrified screams of his younger brothers echoed down the tunnel, without another thought he bolted in slipping on a puddle of cold water. 

“Look out below!” Leo yelled as he careened into the younger two holding them tight to his plastron. A bundle of limbs and shell crashed into Raphael who was waiting impatiently at the end. 

“OW ow ow!” Standing from the turtle tot wrecking ball Raphael sat down on a block of concrete and looked at his knee.

“You ok Raphie?” Donnie stood up helping his brothers to their feet before making his way to the distressed brother.

“You clumsy-heads made me skin my knee!”  Wincing as Donnie looked at his wound Raph began to fume.

“It was an accident we’re sorry.” Mikey tried to apologize with a hug only to get shoved away by his big brother.Falling on his tail he hic-uped and tried not to cry.

“Raphie! That’s not very nice! We slipped and we wouldn’t have had to run if you didn’t leave Mikey and Donnie in the tunnel!” Leo jumped to defend his brother wrapping the light green body in his arms. “Dad said for us to protect each other!” Deep brown eyes glared at his brother as the emerald turtle fixed his bright yellow ones on him.

“Don’t fight guys, Father won’t let us out again if you fight.” Donnie soothed the air and gently put a band aid on his brother’s knee.  Both older brothers nodded and apologized to each other as they continued. 

They arrived at the next station soon, it was dusty and old but it had a foggy sky light that bathed the entire platform in warm sunshine. They stood in awe of the space and light, they understood now how they could keep track of time as to not disobey their father. Raphael was the first to run big circles around the open ground whooping and laughing as he did. 

The others followed suit soon after and within the hour they had cleaned up the majority of the area and built a small course out of bottles, cans, and other disguarded items from the sub station. Using what they had learned from Sensei each took his turn completing the course following the moves of the brother ahead of them. On Raphael's turn to lead he did a jumping flip over the glass bottles and landed perfectly within the ring made by a broken hula-hoop, Mikey and Leo copied the move easily but upon Donnie's turn something slid out from the shadows tripping the young turtle and sending him rolling over the course breaking bottles and crushing the few cans.

"Donnie!" Mikey and Raph looked at their brother in disbelief, their training course was ruined and they ad already used all the supplies they had. "Don why'd ya have to go and trip now we can't play anymore." Mikey pouted looking at the trashed cans. 

"Yea Donnie, can't you be good for anything besides being smart?" Raph huffed as he kicked the rest of their track to the sides with the rest of the trash. 

"I...I'm sorry...something got u..under my feet...and I...I tripped!" Donnie began crying as Leo placed a protective hand on his shoulder. 

   "Mikey and Raphie, you apologize to Donnie right now!" Leo  ordered as he glared at the two culprits. 

Before either could answer a large dark figure emerged from the shadows of the tracks to their left jumping onto the plat form the brothers began to shake. A tattered old black cloak covered the shadow from head to toe, a glint of light made the outline of eyes glaring from under the hood of the cape.

"The boogie-man!" Donnie yelled and scrambled back in fear. As the cloaked hand reached out toward the brothers Mikey let out a shriek recoiling behind his brothers. 

"Run!" Leo grabbed Donnie's hand as he in turned grabbed Mikey's. Raph looked stunned in his steps. As the figure shifted to chase his siblings something clicked inside him. He lunged at the figure missing as it dodged form his attack.

"Raphie!" Leo called out for his brother as the small emerald body went rolling over the concrete. Before they could reach the tunnel to escape the figure blocked the path raising up maniacally to strike at the small group. Suddenly a roar shook the walls and all eyes fell to the emerald blur heading toward them.

With a quick series of kicks and punches from his training Raph soon had the figure dancing around the space. The cloak seemed to be heavy and slowed it's movement, Raph used this to his advantage using his size and speed to gain the upper hand. After a lucky punch the cloaked shadow changed tactics and went after the trio hiding in the corner. It rose and went to slash at them and in an instant Raphael was there to block the attack. Hissing the figure spoke in a gruff scratchy voice.

"Why do you fight so hard to protect these weaklings? Why fight when they are so much trouble little turtle?"

Sucking in a deep breath Raph stood his ground and growled deep in his throat, a voice much larger than his size would usually permit shouted angerly at the figure as it moved closer to his brothers.

" _Back off, you big meanie! They might be scared, good for nothing, whimpering crybabies. But they are my brothers!"_

Together Raphael and Leonardojumped and with ninja skill landed a foot on either side of the cloaked chest readying a punch each they stopped when the hood fell back to reveal who the figure was.

"FATHER!?" All four turtles expressed in shock as the old rat began to laugh as he sat up looking at his sons.

 "Yes my sons, I've watched you as you journeyed here and put obstacles in your path to see how you worked as a team. Though at first I feared for your team work, I now see that when your brothers need you the most you will indeed watch over them." Placing a steady hand on Leo and Raph's shoulders he nodded and smiled at each. "I am very proud of both of you." Looking at them all he laughed once more and pulled them in to a loving embrace. 

As they sat to eat lunch Mikey smiled happily next to their father as he hugged his bear close to his chest. Donnie laughed with Raphael at the tickling of the soda running own their throat as they drank the rare beverage. But among the merriment and cheer it was Leonardo sat silent looking up and their father. Soon he could not keep his mind silent and spoke up asking his question.

"Father, why did you do this? Do you really think Raph would have left us alone to an enemy?"

Smiling Splinter took the tot in his lap and shook his head. "No my son, I knew with all my heart your brother would protect you. For I will say this, I learned a great many things about my sons today and some day you will understand the lesson my son."

End.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml486366025']=[] 


End file.
